Fly Me To The Moon
by Ash-ash-ash
Summary: AU. Destiel porn in outer space. Castiel works for the intergalactic military and Dean is an escort who takes a special liking to him. One shot.


**I had this idea and decided to write a story around it. SciFi isn't my favourite genre and I don't think I have the imagination for it but I decided to give it a try anyway. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

><p>Castiel let the door slide shut behind him and felt his ears buzz as the noise ceased and he could only hear complete quiet. He had just finished a mission on Earth and was now on his way to Moon Base Duchesse where his superiors were waiting for a personal report. He had been to Earth to monitor some groups who were believed to trade in weapons. According to the act of 3730, civilians weren't allowed to have weapons and now, 50 years later, the military were still trying to track down the last of the weapons to be destroyed. Castiel was an agent in the intergalactic military and had been doing solo mission for ten years.<p>

It was rare to be sent to Earth. The planet was mostly uninhabitable; the human race had been forced to make their home on other planets which caused war with other species and therefore the act of 3730 had been signed in an attempt to bring peace to the universe.

Castiel had just boarded the space shuttle that would bring him to the Moon and he was tired, dirty and hungry. He took a long bath and relaxed in the warm water, enjoying the silence. Earth was a noisy place, the hustle and bustle of the remaining people trying to make a living ever present. Markets ran all night long in an attempt to make a few coins and Castiel had found it difficult to sleep.

When he had finished his bath he ordered some food. Everything ran over a computer and about 15 minutes after confirming the order with his thumb print his food was delivered through the shute in the wall.

The shuttle service in this part of the universe was known for its good service. there was good food, comfortable beds, TV in the rooms and a games room with 3D games. If people wanted a massage there was a spa and there was even an escort service. Though escort didn't really describe it correctly. But it sounded better than 'rent a prostitute'.

When he was finished eating, Castiel relaxed on the bed for a while then he reached for the computer that was mounted on the wall on a flexible arm. He opened the index to find the page for escorts. He turned to the page and started reading the list of species available. Cyclop was first on the list. He'd tried a cyclop once. He'd been a young man, just finishing his first solo mission and had wanted to celebrate in his own way. He'd decided on a female and wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved that she had seemed a lot like a human female. He scanned further down. Dwarf, elf, human, leprechaun, minotaur... All pretty standard. Copulating with species too far removed from one's own wasn't looked upon kindly by the military so there were no 'strange' aliens on the list.

He didn't really fancy anything other than his own species today. He ordered a male human to arrive immediately. He chose one slim and toned of built in his 20s.

About ten minutes later there were three beeps signalling there was someone at the door and when Castiel pressed the button to slide it open he was face to face with a young man in a silver jumpsuit with black sides wearing silver eyeshadow and lipstick. His cheeks were sculpted with a hint of bronze that made his features look a little square. His hair was short and spiky and matched the colour of his cheeks.

The young man flashed a bright smile at Castiel. "I'm Dean. I'm from the agency."

"Come in," Castiel said, looking the young man over as he walked past him. Initially, this seemed like it would top all his past experiences with escorts.

Dean placed a silver suitcase on the floor and turned to look at Castiel.

"Do you want to get started right away?"

"Sure, I'm Castiel, by the way."

Dean smiled at him and told him to get undressed. As Castiel slid out of his jumpsuit Dean opened his suitcase and took out what looked like a small silver gun. It seemed silver was Dean's colour. Dean loaded the gun with a small cartridge and Castiel offered him his shoulder. It gave a small pinch as the liquid was shot into Castiel's body but it was nothing to complain about.

Having sex had become so much easier, not to mention enjoyable, since the liquid condom had been invented. It had been nicknamed condom because it acted like one. It meant no STDs would be transmitted to the other person and women couldn't get pregnant. Dean also gave himself a shot. It lasted about 24 hours and was still being perfected every year. This new version allowed people to have sex immediately without having to wait for it to take effect.

"Do you have any preferences? Vibrator, massage, electric shock? Or maybe bondage?" Dean asked afterwards.

He waved his hand over the contents in the suitcase showing them off. Castiel looked at them. There was a bright pink dildo, some purple oil that said 'ylang ylang scented', some wires and a box showing the settings for the people who liked a mild electric shock. Or a stronger one. In the lid were fluffy handcuffs, feathers, cords and leather straps. Castiel could tell the bottom of the suitcase could be liftet up and he wondered what was down there.

He thought for a moment. He really wasn't in the mood for anything wild. This last mission had been tough and he just wanted to relax.

"I really need a massage," he said.

"Good," Dean said and took the purple massage oil from the suitcase.

"Lie on your stomach," Dean said and pointed to the bed.

As Castiel crawled onto the bed he heard the sound of Dean taking his jumpsuit off. He really wanted to look but then Dean straddled his back and popped the cap off the oil and he couldn't move.

He heard Dean rub his hands together and then he started massaging Castiel's shoulders. Castiel sighed as he felt the initial tension leave him. He rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes. Dean's touch was soft but firm and he stroked all over Castiel's back and upper arms.

Castiel fell asleep for a while and woke up when he felt his buttocs being massaged. Dean had slid further down and was starting to lavish attention on the lower part of his body. He kneaded Castiel's ass and Castiel couldn't stop a soft moan from escaping his lips. Then his legs received attention and Castiel enjoyed it immensely. The little snooze had perked him up, now he was ready for some more.

When Dean reached his feet he told Castiel to turn around. Castiel lay on his back and pulled a pillow under his head. Dean started massaging his feet. It was heaven for Castiel's tired soles. Dean worked his way up Castiel's body, leaving his cock til last.

As he worked, Castiel checked out his body. It was toned and he had muscly arms and chest, his ass was defined and chiseled, almost like his cheekbones. Castiel was becoming more sure this was his lucky night. He'd been with one human man once and although he hadn't been bad looking, he couldn't measure up to Dean.

When Dean finally started working on Castiel's cock he moaned softly. The contrast between his now relaxed body and the tension in his hard member was stark.

As Dean slid his lips over the tip, Castiel looked at the aquarium in the ceiling. He still couldn't understand the physics behind it. Someone had managed to make a fish tank that tricked the fish into swimming on their side. They believed they were swimming like normal but somehow gravity was switched so it was possible to have fish in the ceiling and still be able to look at them like they were standing on the floor. Just as a bright red fish swam into view, Dean slid his lips all the way down Castiel's shaft, making Castiel close his eyes and see the red colour of the fish behind his eyelids. He moaned and bucked up against Dean.

Dean caressed his hips and sucked slowly but firmly until Castiel was shaking with want. Then he got the lube from the side of the bed and lavished it on Castiel's cock. As he was doing this he was licking his lips and looked like a man who was looking forward to what he was about to do. He straddled Castiel again and then reached behind himself to take something out of his own body. Castiel had forgotten about this. The male escorts usually used a butt plug to keep themselves ready for action.

Dean slid down on Castiel and immediately started moving up and down. He was looking at Castiel, changeing his movements to dial in on what he looked to be enjoying the most. Castiel held on to Dean's hips and bucked up to meet him. Dean's skin was soft and now and again a waff of jasmin would reach Castiel's nostrils. It was mixed with something, lime Castiel guessed, so it wasn't too heavy a scent. Dean felt tight around Castiel and he was moving faster. He was moaning and had his eyes closed. Castiel knew he had to put on a show for his clients but it sounded like he really was enjoying it and that turned Castiel on even more.

He started slamming up against Dean even harder making the young man open his eyes with surprise and look at him. Castiel met his gaze and they kept eye contact as they moaned their way towards orgasm. Dean's hands were caressing Castiel's chest and Castiel became obsessed with making him come for real. Because Castiel made him, not because it was part of his job.

Castiel pulled him down and held him close as he fucked him with short sharp thrusts. Dean moaned horsely in his ear and Castiel felt how he was now stroking himself. He continued thrusting at the same speed and Dean was moaning faster and more uncontrolled. A few times it seemed he remembered why he was there and tried to get himself under control but Castiel immediately thrust faster, harder, until Dean was whimpering and Castiel knew he was only thinking about his cock fucking into him.

Dean finished first, spilling onto Castiel's stomach, fingers digging into his shoulder. Castiel let himself go and filled Dean with his fluids, slamming into him one last time. He gave a long groan as the last tension in his body disappeared.

* * *

><p>After Dean had cleaned Castiel up they lay for a while on the bed.<p>

"Do you need anything else? We still have 15 minutes left," Dean said.

Castiel thought for a while. "Are you free for the whole night?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm not set up with another client until I get back."

"Would you mind staying?"

"No." He smiled at Castiel.

Castiel took the computer and typed in that Dean was going to stay for another eight hours. He didn't know if he would need him for that long but at least Dean wouldn't have to keep an eye on the clock all the time. That was really a mood killer.

"Can I take a shower?" Dean asked.

Castiel said sure he could and while Dean went to the bathroom he slid under the covers and was asleep by the time Dean got back. He didn't feel Dean lay down behind him, spooning until he fell asleep himself. Then again, he might have. He slept better than he had in a long time, dreaming about soft hands caressing his stomach.

He woke early in the morning and decided to wake Dean for a bit of lazy morning sex. They lay side by side as Castiel slowly fucked Dean, one arm holding him close and his tongue making wet trails at the back of his neck.

Dean seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as the night before. He was moaning and sighing softly, his eyes closed and his tongue darting out to meet Castiel's when he turned his head so they could kiss.

After they had taken a shower together, Dean gave Castiel his card - an olfashioned paper one, not the plastic ones used now - before he left, taking his suitcase of goodies with him. Castiel promised he would ask specifically for Dean the next time and Dean looked genuinly happy.

"Oh," he said and took the card back producing a pen, from where Castiel had no idea. He scribbled something on the back and handed it back to Castiel. "Next time you can give me a heads up before you want me. I'll give you one on the house if you want." He smiled and gave Castiel a long, slow kiss before he left.

He was very handsome without all the silver and bronze on his face. Maybe Castiel should ask him not to put it on the next time they met.

* * *

><p>It was almost three months before Castiel had the chance to call Dean. As soon as he knew he would be on the shuttle he ordered Dean at the agency to make sure he was available. When he'd received a confirmation he called Dean and told him the date and time and Dean said he would come earlier. When Castiel asked if he was allowed to make that kind of decission himself, Dean said he wouldn't be asked to take any customers before Castiel because Castiel had ordered him for the whole night. Dean finished by saying he looked forward to seeing Castiel again and Castiel wondered if he really was or if it was a standard comment.<p>

The next few months, Castiel called Dean before he made an order at the agency to make sure he could be there. A few times, Dean had to been transferred to another shuttle because Castiel asked specifically for him. Dean always stayed the whole night and he once told Castiel it made him look good at the agency that he had a customer who only wanted him.

After eight months Castiel had fucked Dean in every position imaginable and they'd even managed to squeeze a game of Space Cowboy and Fugitive in. Dean had asked to be the cowboy and Castiel had agreed. He'd had to put his hands on the desk while Dean did a body search; not stricktly necessary on a naked man but Dean had insisted. He had taken special care around Castiel's groin area and when he hadn't found anything (of course) he'd put Castiel in handcuffs while he did a more thorough search by using his mouth. He'd sucked Castiel off slowly while Castiel had been transfixed at the sight of himself disappearing into Dean's mouth. Dean had been moaning all the time and Castiel again wondered if he really enjoyed it or if it was for show. But then, Dean's cock was hard and pointing at Castiel's legs so Castiel decided to go with the idea that he liked it.

Castiel had let Dean fuck him. Dean had said it would make more sense since he was the cowboy. It was a first for Castiel and he lay on his back with Dean holding his legs in place over his shoulders while he fucked him gently. As soon as Castiel seemed to be relaxing he had become more firm and Castiel had arched his back and squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. It hurt but the pleasure was greater than the pain and he wished Dean could go on forever.

Through the fog of pleasure, Castiel had picked up a few of the words Dean had said. Something about Castiel getting what he deserved, that Dean had been looking for him for a long time and now he wanted his reward. It took a moment before Castiel realized Dean was still role playing. Just as Castiel had decided to surrender to the game, imagining himself as the fugitive, Dean had leaned down and kissed him and Castiel had forgotten everything.

Dean was very interested in the work Castiel did. He started talking about joining the academy. Castiel wasn't sure it would be for him. It was a tough job and Castiel often came head to head with his superiors because he disagreed with them. There was a limit to what he could say to them without losing his job and when Dean saw him wound up and angry he shushed him like a child and said he would make Castiel forget his troubles. He'd call him baby and though inappropriate, Castiel decided he liked it. He'd fucked Dean while he was leaning over the desk, holding on to the edge. Castiel had been rough but when he'd tried to slow down Dean had asked for more and Castiel had given him more while he wondered if all his customers were allowed to treat him like this. One day, he would have to have a talk with Dean. He wanted to know what their relationship was. Dean gave him free sex and seemed to be enjoying it and Castiel couldn't imagine he would do that unless he felt Castiel was special in some way.

One day, but not today because Dean was tied to the bed and Castiel had the lube in his hand all ready for use.

-END-


End file.
